Operation Gece
by Writer With A Halo
Summary: My first fanfic! When rocky finds out that Cece likes Gunther, she comes up with a plan to get them together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first shake it up fanfic, so please be nice but do tell me if it is massively OOC or something. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own shake it up! Or any of the characters and if I did then I wouldn't be sitting at home writing fanfiction about it!**

Rocky and I walked into the Shake it up! Studio, Gunther and Tinka spotted us and walk over to try and annoy is with their usual routine.

"I'm Gunther"

"And I am Tinka"

"And we are the Hessenheffers!"

Trying to ignore them, well mainly Gunther as I did not want a repeat of what normally happens when I see him; so I turned around and continued applying my make up ready for the show. When the two minute warning was called we all made our way over to the stage to get into our positions whilst Gary introduced the show. Once all of the dances had been performed, me and Rocky went to go get a drink of water.

"Gunther danced really well today, don't you think Cece?" Rocky suddenly asked.

"I don't know, I try not to take any notice."I said trying to disguise my blush.

"Ha! That means you did notice!"

"Why does it matter anyway? This is Gunther we are talking about, the super annoying, sequin obsessed exchange student that constantly hangs around with his twin sister and has sparkly blue eyes….", I realised what I had said and immediately regretted it.

"I knew it! You like Gunther! Anyway, since Tinka started dating Ty, they haven't been hanging out as much." Rocky stated matter of factly.

"I don't care Rocky! And I don't like Gunther!" I said trying to convince her, how did she find out anyway? I swear I have always kept my liking of this certain foreign boy hidden.

"Don't deny it Cece. I know you do and you know you do, all that has to happen now is that you need to admit it."

"I'm not admitting to anything, also what would even give you the idea that I liked him?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that every time you see him you stare with a dreamy expression on your face, or maybe it's the fact that not two minutes ago, you started off by saying He was really annoying and then went on to describe how sparkly his eyes are!"

"Good point. Hey Rocky, do you think we could stop by the mental hospital on the way home? I want to check myself in."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because there may be a possibility that I could like Gunther Hessenheffer! Why else would I need to go to a place that houses the insane?"

"Cece, you are not insane and we are not going to the mental hospital! We are going to go home, and then start devising a plan to get you and Gunther together!" She stated before getting her stuff together and walking off. Deciding against staying at the studio until Rocky realised I wasn't following, I put my things into my bag and hurried after her.

**A/N: Hope you liked it R and R. **

**Halo xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. I'm gonna try and update everyday. Enjoy XD**

"_Cece, you are not insane and we are not going to the mental hospital! We are going to go home, and then start devising a plan to get you and Gunther together!" She stated before getting her stuff together and walking off. Deciding against staying at the studio until Rocky realised I wasn't following, I put my things into my bag and hurried after her._

When me and Rocky got back to our apartment building, we found Ty and Tinka playing tonsil hockey on the front steps, they were so involved with each other that they did not even acknowledge our presence. Looking at each other, we silently agreed on what to do next and Rocky went up to the step behind the two lovers and I stood in front, then in unison, we bent down right in their faces and said "Ewwwwww", causing Ty and Tinka to spring apart and Rocky and I to collapse onto the floor laughing.

Finally composing ourselves and gaining a death glare from Tinka for interrupting her PDA session with Ty, me and Rocky went up to my apartment. Walking in, we saw Flynn lying on the couch whilst staring at the TV, ignoring him; we walked on into my bedroom.

"So Cece, do you have any ideas yet for Operation Gece?"

"Firstly, this thing has a name now? And secondly, what the Hell is Gece?

"Language! Anyway it's the pairing of you and Gunther stupid! You know the 'G' from Gunther and the 'Ece' from your name, add them together and we have Gece."

"You do know that this plan is never going to work and that Gunther will never like me. Come on, we have been enemies since first grade and you really expect that to change now because you came up with a couple name for us and decided to call it 'Operation Gece'?"

"Ah, Cece, sweet, innocent Cece, of course I don't expect anything to change, it doesn't need to because if I am correct, which I most probably am, then Gunther already likes you."

"How on Earth did you work that one out? You have been thinking about this for a long time haven't you Rocky?"

"Well all the obvious signs are there to indicate that he likes you, for example you really think that I didn't notice the way he was holding you when Klaus turned all of the lights off and we were momentarily fearing for our lives, or how happy he seemed when you dated him out of pity. So yes, I have been thinking about this for a fairly long time, and I achieved the first step of my plan earlier, getting you to admit that you like Gunther Hessenheffer. The next step is getting Gunther to admit that he likes you. "

"Hey! I never admitted to anything! I merely said that there may be a possibility that I could like Gunther! Not that I did! Also, how are you going to get Gunther to admit to something that may not even be true and to one of his worst frenemies?"

"It's simple, the first part of frenemies is friends, and who do you trust most with your secrets? Your friends."

I had to hand it to her; Rocky did have this whole thing figured out.

**A/N: And that's the second chapter finished, I hope you enjoyed my terrible writing. I want at least one more review before I post the next chapter. R and R.**

**Halo xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't update yesterday but I slept at my Nan's the night before and had loads of things to do plus I had my cousin who I haven't seen in ages over so it was kinda rude to just leave them whilst I did some writing. Anyway, to make it up to you people I'm gonna update twice today . Here is Chapter 3, Enjoy!**

"_It's simple, the first part of frenemies is friends, and who do you trust most with your secrets? _Your_ friends."_

_I had to hand it to her; Rocky did have this whole thing figured out._

**Rocky POV:**

I was walking through the school trying to find Gunther and confront him about my theories but finding the sparkly boy was harder than I had thought. I searched nearly everywhere until I finally found him in the gym of all places! I opened the door and walked up quietly behind Gunther and tapped him on his shoulder, that made him jump and he turned around with his fists in the air ready to attack.

"Oh it's only you Rocky, now what do you want? I am trying to betwinkle my scarf," Gunther said when he realised I wasn't going to kill him.

"Why are you betwinkling in the gym?"

"Because it's quiet in here. Now please hurry up and tell me what you want so I can get back to my scarf."Wow, he sure wants that scarf to be sparkly.

"I needed to talk to you about something really important,"

"What on Earth could be more important than the sparkly-ness of my scarf?" What is it with Gunther and this scarf?

"Well to be honest basically everything is more important, but the thing I wanted to talk to you about is Cece."

"Why do you want to talk to me about that little, red headed girl?"

"I need you to admit that you like her."

"Why would I do that?"

"So you do like her?"

"I never said that!"

"But you never said you didn't!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"So do you or don't you like Cece? But don't lie because I already know the answer."

"If I tell you will you go away?"

"Yes, I will."

"Okay then. Yes I do like Cece. But don't tell her or anyone else!"

"Sure. Bye Gunther."

He just turned around and continued betwinkling.

With my new information I could finally move onto the next stage of my plan. Getting Gunther and Cece alone together. Excitement was building up inside me at the thought of my best friend and one of my best frenemies being together! Although I could only home that they wouldn't go all PDA like my brother and Tinka, because seriously that is just gross!

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that, I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will be up later today and there is going to be some Gece interaction and I might add a little Tynka fluff at the end just to be cute. Keep the reviews coming.**

**Halo xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is, as promised, the second chapter today. I'm going to want at least 2 more reviews before I update. Enjoy :P (the beginning is kind of boring but just bear with me)**

_With my new information I could finally move onto the next stage of my plan. Getting Gunther and Cece alone together. Excitement was building up inside me at the thought of my best friend and one of my best frenemies being together! Although I could only home that they wouldn't go all PDA like my brother and Tinka, because seriously that is just gross!_

**Gunther POV**

I can't believe that Rocky managed to get that secret out of me! I mean, even Tinka couldn't do that at she is my twin sister! But at least it got her to go away so I could finish betwinkling my now fabulous scarf.

Once school had finished, I went straight home to get on with some homework so I could start making my new outfit design for me and my sister, unfortunately I found Tinka and Ty on the couch taking part in an activity which involved them eating each other's faces off whilst letting out the odd moan. If Papa had been there and caught Tinka doing this, he would have kicked Ty out so quick that he wouldn't even be able to register what was happening. Not wanting to watch their display any longer, I grabbed my bag, poured a glass of goats' milk and headed to my room.

After about three hours I got really bored and decided to go and see what was on TV. Turning on the home sheeping network, I found myself looking at slightly younger Gunther modelling sweaters, wow, I looked good.

**Cece POV**

I wondered how Rocky had got on with Gunther. I tried asking her about it but she said that I would have to wait and see, wait and see what though? It's not like Gunther will just walk up to me and confess his undying love for me (even if I did wish he did), bad thoughts Cece, bad thoughts. It was about six o'clock and my mother just called me, saying that dinner was ready, meaning that the pizza delivery guy had just showed up because my mom never cooks.

After dinner I went into my room and reluctantly started on my algebra homework, none of it really made sense though so in the end I just shut the book and decided to have an early night.

**NEXT DAY**

**Rocky POV**

Today was the day that stage two of Operation Gece was put into action. Judging by the easiness that stage one was, stage two should be a piece of cake!

Now even more excited than I was yesterday, I quickly got ready and made my way down the fire escape and through Cece's window.

"Hey, Hey, Hey."I called as I jumped through

"Oh Hey Rocky," Cece said from the kitchen.

"Ready to take part in stage two then?" I asked, walking over.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is stage two?"

"I can't tell you that! Or you might not take part!"

"Then how do you expect me to be ready?"

"Because you should be ready for anything!"

"But I'm not! How am I supposed to be ready for anything if I don't know what anything is?"

"Anything is anything," I said trying to confuse her and wishing that I had never brought the subject up. Judging by her face, I think it had worked.

"I'm confused now!" Cece said, slightly annoyed.

"So you should be." I said. Cece just stared at me with an agitated and confused expression on her face. Not wanting her to start asking questions again, I suggested that we get to school.

**(Still Rocky)**

As we walked to our lockers, I scanned the hallways looking for Gunther and thought of ways that I could get him and Cece alone together. I thought of a million different ways until I finally decided on locking them in closet together, but I wasn't sure how I was going to achieve this. By the time I had figured this out, we had reached our lockers and I must have had a far-away look on my face because Cece was shouting my name and clicking her fingers in front of my eyes.

"What?" I asked her.

"You were out of it for at least two minutes." Cece told me.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter. We should probably get to class."

"Yeah." And with that we walked of down the corridor to our first lesson.

By fourth period I still hadn't come up with a way to get Cece and Gunther into a closet. Annoyed, I sat waiting for the bell to ring so I could get to lunch and hopefully think of a way to get them together. As I walked out of the classroom, I spotted Gunther and Cece actually talking, not wanting to let such a great moment go to waste, I walked up to them and told some lie about needing to get some things from the supply closet and needing help. Once they were inside, I quickly stepped out and locked the door behind them. I would let them out in 15 minutes.

**Cece POV**

Great! I was locked in a closet with Gunther and a load of awkwardness. This had to be the second stage that Rocky was talking about this morning. Wanting the tome to go quickly I turned to Gunther and started talking.

"So, were locked in a closet for god knows how long, what do you want to do?"

"What is there to do? I haven't even got my betwinkler."

"We could play a game," I suggested.

"What do you want to play?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Ok." He said and held out his fist, ready to begin.

After about five minutes of the game we both got bored and fell into silence. Gunther was the next to speak.

"I like you Cece."Gunther suddenly said.

"You what?" I asked not sure if I had heard right.

"I said I like you."Yep, I had definitely heard him right.

"You better not be messing with my head Gunther." I said, still in doubt.

"I swear I'm not!" he said sounding serious.

"How am I supposed to believe you? This could just be a trick."

Then he did something that I would never have expected. Gunther got up and walked the short distance of the closet over to me, grabbed my hand to pull me up. When I was on my feet he slowly leant down and touched his lips softly to mine.

**Rocky POV**

The fifteen minutes were up and I left the cafeteria to go and let out Cece and Gunther. As I opened the door I saw something that I never expected to be happening at only stage two! Cece and Gunther were standing in the middle of the closet kissing. Yes, that's right, kissing! Cece had her arms wrapped around Gunther's neck and his hands were resting on her hips. Not wanting to disturb them, I slowly backed off and pushed the door closed slightly so that nobody else disturbed them.

Having nothing else to do and had already eaten my lunch, I decided to go and see what Deuce was up to.

**Tinka POV**

Me and Ty were sitting in the school courtyard just enjoying each other's company and I couldn't help but think about how glad I was that I had finally taken him up on his offer of a second date. I must have been staring at him because he turned to me and smiled.

"What?"He asked.

"I was just thinking about how glad I am that I agreed to a second date." I told him with a smile.

"Well I'm glad too."

Not saying anymore, I just leaned in and gave him a kiss which shortly turned into a full blown make out session.

"I love you Tinka." Ty whispered when we finally broke for air.

"I love you too." I said back to him and we both leaned in for another kiss.

**A/N: I hope you liked that. It was a lot longer than my other chapters but I wanted to put a lot in it. Who loved the Ty/Tinka fluff at the end? Remember at least 2 reviews.**

**Halo xxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. Just so you know, when you ask me to take a look at your stories I always do but sometimes just don't review them. Again another two before I update. Enjoy :-P **

_Then he did something that I would never have expected. Gunther got up and walked the short distance of the closet over to me, grabbed my hand to pull me up. When I was on my feet he slowly leant down and touched his lips softly to mine._** (Not the ending but relevant to the next bit).**

**Cece POV:**

Since I had woken up, I had felt nothing but dread for the day ahead of me. Ever since Gunther had kissed me in the closet, we had not spoken a single word to each other. Just as I was leaving the m bedroom, Rocky came in through the window.

"So, how did it go with Gunther in the closet yesterday?"

"He kissed me," I said in a barely audible whisper.

"Oh good you told me, I thought I was going to have to force it out of you." Rocky said with a smile.

"You knew?" I said a little too loudly.

"Shhh. Of course I knew, when I went back to unlock the door, I saw you and Gunther kissing."

"Oh, that explains why the door was open when we finished."

"Have you talked to Gunther since yesterday then?"

"Not yet. Anyway, what would I even say? Hey Gunther, you know when we kissed yesterday, well I really enjoyed it and would like to do it again sometime soon?" I said sarcastically.

"Cece, that's the perfect thing to say!"

"Too bad I'm not going to say it then."

"Why not?"

"Because if Gunther wants anything to come out of this then he is going to be the first one to bring it up."

"Okay then. Just wait, by the end of the day you will be looking forward to your first date with the love of your life."

"He is not the love of my life!"

"Yes he is."

"You're right, he is."

"Awwwww. Now come on we are going to be late."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The halls were crowded when we got to school, but unfortunately not crowded enough to hide me from Gunther. Just as we reached our lockers, Gunther came over to us, looking as handsome as ever.

"Rocky, Cece." Gunther said as some sort of greeting, really, you tell a girl that you like her, and then kiss her, but you don't even give her a nice hello the next day! Uugh! Guys can be so complicated!

"Hi," I replied quietly.

"Oh hey Gunther, where's Tinka?" Rocky asked him cheerily.

"She is somewhere with your brother, probably doing things that involve lips."

"Ahh. Well I've got some, uhh, stuff to do. See you guys later."And with that Rocky walked off, leaving Gunther and I in an uncomfortable silence with nothing but tension hanging in the air.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you after yesterday." Gunther said breaking the silence.

"It's ok. I understand if you didn't really mean anything that you said yesterday,"

"Of course I meant it Cece! I just didn't know what to do in case you didn't like me back or something."

"Well I do."

"Do what?"

"Like you back."

"Well that's good. So, do you want to go on a date or whatever it is that you Americans call it?"

"Sure."

"I will come to your house tonight at 7:30."

"Okay, see you then."

He then leant down and pressed his lips softly to mine before walking off to his first class, leaving me far too happy to do Math.

**A/N: How did you like it? Sorry that it wasn't very long but I wanted the date to have its own chapter. Remember 2 reviews. Happy New Year!**

**Halo xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the date I have no idea what is going to happen yet because I write the author's note before I write the chapter. You should know the drill by now, two reviews before I update again. Enjoy.**

"_Well that's good. So, do you want to go on a date or whatever it is that you Americans call it?"_

"_Sure."_

"_I will come to your house tonight at 7:30."_

"_Okay, see you then."_

_He then leant down and pressed his lips softly to mine before walking off to his first class, leaving me far too happy to do Math._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was sitting in my room whilst Rocky curled my hair to get ready for my date tonight.

"I'm so excited!"Rocky squealed.

"Why are you excited? I'm the one that's going on the date!"

"But you are my best friend and I practically made this happen, so I have a right to be excited!"

"Gunther made this happen actually!"

"Yeah, yeah."

I glanced at the clock and realised that it was already 7:15 and I still had to do my makeup, I told Rocky to work as quickly as possible without burning me and when she had finished, I applied my makeup in record time. I literally had just finished when Gunther knocked on the door.

Trying to contain my excitement, I opened the door to see a smiling Gunther looking absolutely amazing in normal clothes for once (although I think I spotted a few sequins around his jean pockets). He leant down to kiss my cheek and then asked if I was ready, I told him yes and we walked out of the building hand in hand.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"It better be good!"

"Don't worry Cece, you will love it!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am Gunther, I am always sure." He told me and puffed out his chest as if to look more confident, I laughed at this though and then he started to join in with me. Only when I had calmed down, did I notice that we were on our way to the Shake It Up! Studio.

"Gunther, are we going to the studio?"

"Maybe." He said not really giving much away.

"Does that mean we are?"

"Do you think we are?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" He asked confused.

"Stop doing that thing that Rocky does when she doesn't want me to know about something."

"And what would that be?"

"You know what it is."

"No really I don't." Gunther said, almost laughing now.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't! You look really cute when you're mad by the way."

"I know I do."

"Good."

"Great."

"Amazing."

"Fantastic."

"Oh Cece, why do you always make me want to kiss you senseless?"

"Because I clearly have a hypnotising effect on you."

"That you do."

"So are you going to get on with it?

"Get on with what?"

"Kissing me senseless."

Then right in the middle of the street, Gunther leant down and kissed me, he kissed me completely, and utterly senseless.

After about four minutes of being joined at the lips, we broke apart and continued walking, after another quarter of an hour we reached the Shake It Up! Studio. Ha! I was right about where we were going. As we went inside, I was expecting to see the normal set, but instead it had been transformed. Candles lined the edge of the dance floor and all of the lights had been completely turned off or dimmed down apart from one spotlight shining down onto the middle of the stage where a beautifully decorated table stood with two chairs on either side.

"Do you like it?" Gunther whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"No," I said, "I love it."

"I knew you would. Now come and take a seat."

He lead me over to the table and pulled out one of the chairs for me to sit in, when I was seated, Gunther pushed it back in and went around to the other side of the table to take his place. Just as he sat down, a waiter came out from the corridor with two plates in his hands. The waiter set a plate in front of each of us and then quietly walked away.

I looked back at Gunther to find him smiling at me.

"I can't believe you did all of this."

"I would do anything for you; now eat up, because there is more to come." What else could he possibly have planned?

I smiled at him again and then started to eat.

When we had finished, Gunther led me outside and into the back of a taxi. We were sitting in the car for about fifteen minutes before the driver finally pulled up. Gunther paid and we climbed out of the car. Once out, I realised that we were at the park. Gunther took my hand and led me through the gates and into the centre of the park.

"Not to sound rude, but why are we here?" I asked him, curiously. He did nothing but flash me a smile and tell me to go and sit on the bench and wait for him. I did as I was told and went and sat down.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, Gunther came back holding a portable CD player. He placed it on the ground, took my hand to pull me up and turned on the player. A familiar song burst out through the speakers and I realised that it was one of the ones that we danced to on Shake It Up Chicago.

"Dance with me Cece."

Walking over to him, I stood beside him and we started dancing to the routine that we had done on TV. When the song ended, a slower one replaced it and Gunther wrapped his arms around my waist and I laid my head on his chest whilst I rested my arms around his neck and shoulders. We danced together for the duration of the song and on the last line, Gunther kissed me, not a kiss like the one earlier, it was more sweet and gentle but still left me just as senseless.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By the time Gunther had taken me home, I was on cloud nine. I couldn't believe that someone had taken that much care in organising a first date. In less than 24 hours too! As we reached my front door, I had decided that I didn't want to let Gunther go just yet so I invited him in to watch a movie since my mom was working the night shift and Flynn was at his friend's house so I would have been all alone otherwise.

By the time the movie had ended, it was gone midnight. Despite the time, Gunther tried to leave but I refused to let him. I convinced him to stay the night and as we got into bed, I snuggled against his chest and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: I made it longer see! I really enjoyed writing that even though I had nothing planned it all seemed to fit together nicely. Remember two reviews.**

**Halo xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7 awaits you lower down on this page. This is only a filler so only asking for one review before I update. Enjoy if you can.**

_By the time the movie had ended, it was gone midnight. Despite the time, Gunther tried to leave but I refused to let him. I convinced him to stay the night and as we got into bed, I snuggled against his chest and we fell asleep in each other's arms._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Rocky POV**

Since I had woken up, I had been dying to know how Gunther's and Cece's date had gone. I got ready quickly and made my way down the fire escape and into Cece's apartment. It was quiet so I assumed that Cece was still asleep, I made my way towards her bedroom like I would normally do and opened the door. When I looked inside, I realised that Cece was not alone in her bed and there was another person in there with her, moving closer I realised that the other person was in fact Gunther!

Deciding to leave them be, I left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast for myself and the couple when they finally woke up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Gunther POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and a slight weight on my chest. Looking down, I realised that the weight was in fact Cece. I suddenly realised that I was not at home and was actually in Cece's bed, remembering how I had got there though made me a lot less alarmed. Just as I was preparing myself to get out of bed, Cece woke up.

"Gunther," Cece said in a sleepy voice. "Why do I smell bacon?"

"Because it is being cooked I suspect."

"Who is cooking it?"

"I do not know Cece."

"Oh."

Suddenly there was a voice from the kitchen.

"Cece, Gunther, are you up yet?" I then realised that the voice belonged to Rocky.

"We should probably go eat." Cece said and we both walked out of the bedroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cece POV**

By the time Gunther and I had reached the kitchen, Rocky had already put the food onto plates and laid them out on the table.

"Morning." Rocky said cheerily.

"Um hi," I said back and sat down next to Gunther.

"So did you two have fun last night?"

"It was amazing!" I told her.

"Yes it was. Rocky, why are you here?" Gunther asked her.

"Well, I came to ask Cece about the date but found you two asleep so I decided to cook you breakfast instead and talk when you woke up. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind." I said. Then we all continued eating.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Still Cece**

After breakfast, Gunther and I had gotten dressed then along with Rocky, we all went down to the bakery. After sitting down for a bit, Gunther told me he had to go and that he would call me later. We kissed and then he left, I suddenly felt empty without him.

"Cece, give me the deets on the date!"

"Well, first we walked to the shake it up Studio where he had set up a dinner in the middle of the dance floor with a waiter and loads of candles. After that we took a cab to the park and danced for a while before we went back to my apartment, to watch a movie. By the time it was finished it was like gone midnight so I refused to let him leave and we ended up asleep in my bed."

"Wow! You had dinner at the studio? That reminds me, we should probably start heading there."

"You're right. Let's go."

By the time we reached the studio, it was only ten minutes till air so we had to get ready really quickly to get on stage in time. Just before the show started, I noticed Gunther on the other side of the room; we smiled at each other and took our positions for the show.

When the show ended, I went straight over to Gunther and wrapped my arms around his neck, although it had only been a few hours, I had missed him so much it was unbelievable. Gunther returned the gesture and put his arms around my waist.

"Miss me bay-bee?" he asked quietly.

"Yes bay-bee." I replied in a whisper and he laughed.

I felt Gunther's lips against my hair and then he let go of my waist to grab my hand and lead my over to my stuff and then out of the building.

"Do you want to come to my house?" Gunther asked.

"Will your parents be there?"

"No, why?"

"Not to be rude, but they are weird."

"I know they are, so do you want to come?"

"Sure."

**A/N: There is the end of a useless filler. I apologise if you were expecting something better, hence why I am only asking for 1 review.**

**Halo xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8 has arrived. But before you start reading that continue with this authors note first….. So thank you for the reviews! I asked for one and got 4! Just to let you know, I am going back to school tomorrow so I will try my hardest but may not be able to update every day, I promise not to abandon the story though! Lastly, I want you peoples opinion- do you think I should end the story with chapter 8 because Operation Gece has been completed OR shall I carry the story on and develop Gunther and Cece's relationship and other stuff? Please tell me in your reviews. Enjoy. P.S. I'm upping the rating to T due to some making out during this chapter.**

"_Do you want to come to my house?" Gunther asked._

"_Will your parents be there?"_

"_No, why?"_

"_Not to be rude, but they are weird."_

"_I know they are, so do you want to come?"_

"_Sure."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cece POV**

As Gunther led me through the door to the apartment, I once again took in the unique décor of his home.

"Come Cece; let me show you my bedroom."Gunther said.

I followed him down a hallway to a door with a large glittery G on the front. He opened the door and we stepped inside. I have to admit, Gunther's room was nothing like I had ever expected, but to be honest I wasn't sure what to actually expect. He had a king size bed in the middle of the room, With a TV on the opposite wall, there was a bedside table on either side of the bed, which I thought was quite pointless since only he slept in here but oh well. On the other side of the room were two doors which I guessed led to a closet and bathroom. The walls were painted a light green which the bedding and curtains matched to, overall I thought it was a pretty normal room until I looked up and noticed the thousands of tiny sparkles covering the ceiling.

Gunther led me over to the bed and we sat down.

"So do you like it bay-bee?" He asked

"It's very…..matchy." I told him, not quite sure of how to describe it.

"It's the least betwinkled room in the house."

"You don't say," I said with a smile.

At that point Gunther leant down and kissed me. Our lips were moving in perfect synchronisation until Gunther traced his tongue lightly across my bottom lip, begging for access into my mouth, I granted it and our tongues began a fight for dominance. After a while I gave up and Gunther reined victor. After a few minutes, Gunther lifted his mouth from mine, only to start kissing from the bottom of my neck and all the way back up to my lips, causing me to let out a small gasp and wind knot my hands tightly in his blonde hair.

By the time we had finished, we both had swollen lips and were breathing heavily. Gunther wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me back into a laying position. I snuggled into his chest and we both fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Still Cece**

It was around 6 pm when we woke up and I was starving! Telling Gunther this, we went into the kitchen and he started cooking. I wasn't sure what he was cooking and hoped that it wasn't something strange from the old country, although it did smell good.

By the time Gunther handed me my plate, I was so hungry I could eat a hippo (o any weird food from the old country), but I was happy to find out that it was a chicken and noodle stir-fry. I picked up my fork and started eating, it tasted delicious! After a few mouth full's, I noticed that Gunther was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You eat like you have never been fed before."

"I've just never been fed anything this good before."

"So you like my cooking?"

"No, I love your cooking!"

"What about me?"

"What about you what?" I asked curiously.

"Do you love me?" He asked. I paused for a moment shocked, did I love him? I thought back to all of the wonderful moments that we had shared together and realised that I did love him.

"Gunther," I said and his face dropped slightly, probably expecting the worst. "I love you."

"I love you too Cece. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought I already was!"

"Well I wasn't sure so though I may as well ask you."

"Then yes, I will be your girlfriend."

"Good. May I kiss you now?"

"Yes you may." He then got up and came around to my side of the table to press his lips to mine. We got slightly carried away though and Gunther lifted my up until I was sat on the table its self. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Gunther put his arms tightly around my middle, we stayed like this, kissing until Tinka walked in, causing us to part.

"Uugh! Gunther you moan at me for kissing Ty where you can see us but its okay for you and Cece to do it on the table!" Tinka said.

Gunther ignored her and whispered in my ear that she was just upset because she had to leave Ty. I jumped down from the table and Gunther took my hand to lead my back to his room.

Once we were there, we laid back down on the now messed up bed and watched TV in a comfortable silence for a few hours with nothing but the occasional laugh and quick kiss.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When it got to about ten o'clock, Gunther asked me if I wanted to stay the night. I agreed but told him that I had to call my Mom to let her know that I wasn't going to be home until the next morning. Once I had done that, Gunther gave me an oversized, sparkly t-shirt to put on and I went into the bathroom to change. When I came back out, Gunther was lying in the bed waiting for me. I climbed in next to him and he put his arm around me, so I laid my head on his chest and put my arms around him. We fell asleep shortly after.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed that Gunther had left the bed and there was nothing but an empty space beside me. I looked around the room and saw him just inside the door of his walk in closet. Leaving the bed, I walked over to Gunther and put my arms around him from behind and then whispered good morning into his back. He turned in my arms to hug me back and kiss the top of my head lightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked whilst trying to bury my face in his chest.

"I was trying to decide what to wear today." He told me.

"You are such a girl!"

"I think you will find that I am actually just very fashion conscious!"

"Over-doing sequins is not fashion"

"It can't be that bad, you managed to fall for me whilst I was wearing betwinkled clothes."

"That is a very good point. Now why have I not received a good morning kiss from my boyfriend yet?"

"Because your boyfriend has not had a chance."

"Well then he should get on with it now that he has a chance."

"Another very good point." He said right before he kissed me.

"Now Cece, please get dressed so I can cook us breakfast and then we can go out."

"Oooh, where are we going?"

"I was going to decide that during breakfast."

"Oh."

"Now go!"

"Okay!" I said before giving him a kiss and walking into the bathroom to get ready.

**A/N: That is the end of chapter 8! I really enjoyed writing that! Don't forget to tell me what you want to happen with this story. **

**Halo xxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9 awaits! I have decided to carry this on until I either feel it is time to end it OR **people start to lose interest. Can we make it to 20 reviews for chapter 10? Enjoy.

"_Oooh, where are we going?"_

"_I was going to decide that during breakfast."_

"_Oh."_

"_Now go!"_

"_Okay!" I said before giving him a kiss and walking into the bathroom to get ready._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cece POV**

During breakfast, I assumed that Gunther had decided where we were going. When we left the apartment building, Gunther and I got in a taxi and Gunther told him where to go. We were in the car for quite a while before the driver finally pulled up and we climbed out. Once we were out, I realised that we were at the ice skating rink.

"We are going ice skating?" I asked him.

"Yes we are Cece that is why we are at a skating rink."

"Why though?"

"Because it is fun!"

"Okay then." I said and grabbed his hand so we could go and get some skates.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We had been skating (well Gunther had been skating, I had been hanging onto him for dear life!) for about an hour when Gunther suggested that we went and got lunch. We returned our skates and went over to the fast food place across the street. I went up and ordered our food and Gunther found us a place to sit.

Whilst I was eating, I noticed Gunther staring at me again (he must be making a habit out of it).

"Hey Gunther, why are you staring at me?"

"Because you are utterly beautiful."

"Funny. Now what is the real reason?"

"That is the real reason! Well that and you have only kissed me twice today."

"I knew there was something else!"

"So can I have a kiss?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?" He said starting to sound like a whiny child.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I said so."

"Since when did you make the rules?"

"Since when did you contradict them? Oooh vocab word!"

"Are you finished eating yet?"

"Yes, are you?"

"I am. Shall we go then?"

"Okay." I said and we got a cab back to my apartment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When we reached my apartment, I dragged Gunther straight through the living room and into my bedroom. Once I had shut the door, I turned back to my boyfriend and literally launched myself at him, attacking his lips with mine. I jumped slightly so I could wrap my legs around his waist and Gunther could hold me up. My fingers became knotted in his soft blonde hair as he walked us over to my bed. Gunther lowered us down, with me beneath him, his tongue drew a line along my lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. Instead of our previous fight for dominance, I edged my tongue into Gunther's mouth and started tracing the letters of my name onto the room of his mouth, causing him to moan softly.

Gunther suddenly moved his hands from my hips and started to run his fingers lightly up the sides of my body, this made me shiver and I pressed my body closer to his. He continued with the stroking for a while before he edged his hands towards the hem of my shirt. Gunther paused there to kiss my neck and look into my eyes for permission to do what he wanted next; I granted it to him by pulling his face back up to mine. Gunther's momentarily paused hands started to make their way under my shirt and rested on the bare skin there.

Wanting to have the same advantage as Gunther, I grabbed the bottom of his sparkly t-shirt and pulled it up, causing him to lift his head and take it right off. I chucked it on the floor. With Gunther now shirtless, I took advantage and stroked my hands down his chest, toned from dancing. We carried on for another fifteen minutes until we finally stopped to lie down, next to each other.

After a short silence Gunther spoke.

"You kiss well Cece." He said and took my hand in his.

"And you have a yummy body."

"I do try." Gunther said in mock vanity, causing us to both burst out laughing. When we finally calmed down, I told him to put his shirt back on because we were going to go and see rocky. We left the apartment by the window and climbed our way up the fire escape.

**A/N: There is the end of chapter 9! Chapter 10 is going to be Cece and Rocky talking about relationships and Rocky is gonna reveal a secret ALSO Gunther and Ty will be talking about Cece and Tinka and how they feel about them. Remember I want another 3 reviews before I update!**

**Halo xxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10! Up to 21 reviews! Yay! I want 4 more before I update Enjoy.**

"_I do try." Gunther said in mock vanity, causing us to both burst out laughing. When we finally calmed down, I told him to put his shirt back on because we were going to go and see rocky. We left the apartment by the window and climbed our way up the fire escape._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Rocky POV**

Cece and I were sitting in my room talking, she came over about half an hour ago with Gunther, he went off with Ty though.

"So how has it been with Gunther?" I asked Cece excitedly.

"Brilliantly amazing!" She said dreamily.

"Awwww! I knew Operation Gece was a good idea!"

"It was!"

"So have you two made out yet?"

"Define making out,"

"You know what I mean!"

"No I don't!"

"Well, kissing for a prolonged period of time, possibly resulting in swollen lips and heavy breathing and some touching may be involved."

"In that case, then yes, we have."

"Oh my god! Where?"

"His bed, my bed."

"Please tell me clothes were involved!"

"They were ish."

"What do you mean ish?"

"Well before we came up here, me and Gunther were making out on my bed and he was shirtless."

"Nice abs?"

"The dudes a dancer, of course they were nice."

"Ahhhhh."

"Do you ever feel left out Rocky?" Cece asked me.

"Left out of what?" I asked back, a bit confused.

"All the couple-ness around you."

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I have a boyfriend." I said quietly.

"Who? When? How?" She said quickly

"Deuce, last week, he asked me on a date and it went from there." I told her.

"Give me all the deets! We should all go on a triple date with Ty and Tinka!" Cece said and I went into the story of how Deuce had told me he broke up with Dina because he realised he liked me and not her, and then asked me on a date and eventually to be his girlfriend, but we had decided to keep it private so we could make sure that we really wanted to be with each other.

"Awwww! I can't believe you had a secret relationship I didn't know about!"

"Well believe it." I said and then we left my room to get some snacks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Gunther POV**

I was sitting in Ty's room whilst he was on the phone with my sister. The call finally ended after 15 minutes.

"Ty, can I ask you something?"

"Whats up man?"

"Do you love my sister?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because if you did not then I would have to break your face."

"Yeah right." He said with a laugh.

"I'm serious." And I was.

"Whatever. So I here you have started dating Cece."

"Yes. Cece is now my girlfriend."

"Cool. So have you done it with her yet?"

"Done what?"

"You know, it."

"If by 'it' you mean sex, then no we havn't. Have you had sex with Tinka?"

"Not yet."

"So you are planning on it?"

"Maybe."

"Well if you do, don't tell me about it or I may have to break your face."

"I thought you were going to break my face if I didn't love her."

"That too."

"Any other reasons you can think of?"

"No, that should be it."

"Good. Hey, did you know Rocky and Deuce are an item now?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Deuce told me earlier."

"Does he love her?"

"I think so why?"

"Because if he didn't then you would have to break his face."

"Good point. Do you wanna go get a snack?"

"Okay." I said and we went into the kitchen.

**A/N: Not my best but oh well. Remember to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Greeting reader of Chapter 11! I know I said I wanted another 4 reviews before I update but the chapter was so incredibly crap that it didn't deserve that many! Thanks to the one person who did review though Only asking for 2 before I update. Enjoy.**

"_Because if he didn't then you would have to break his face."_

"_Good point. Do you wanna go get a snack?"_

"_Okay." I said and we went into the kitchen._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Two weeks later than chapter 10**

**Cece POV**

Gunther and I had been dating for two weeks and three days and everything was going brilliantly. He was always complimenting me, bringing me gifts and taking me out on amazing dates, but the best thing was the kisses. Gunther just had a way of kissing that made me feel like we were the only two people in the world and we were only created to kiss each other.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As I opened my locker and started to reach for my books, a pair of hands came around my head and covered my eyes.

"Guess who." A voice said with a heavy accent, highly indicating that it was Gunther.

"Ummm…..Superman?" I guessed, deciding to play dumb and was turned around.

"No silly, it's Gunther." He said just before giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"You do know I knew it was you right?" I said when the kiss ended.

"Whatever you want to believe to save your pride Cece." Gunther said in mock sympathy.

"Good thing you kiss well." I said

"Yes, it is a very good thing. Now we should probably go to class." Gunther suggested.

"Yeah we should. Hey, have you seen Rocky? I last saw her when we walked into school."

"I saw Deuce backing her into a closet with their lips attached to each other."

"Ahhh. Let's go." I said and we went to class.

The school day went slowly and Gunther was only in two of my classes so I only really saw him at lunch. Luckily we had a date that evening so I could make up for lost time then.

After school, I went straight home to get ready; I put on a red dress and heels with a long black cardigan on top and went to wait in the living room for Gunther to arrive. I wasn't waiting for very long though as Gunther is never late for anything. He knocked on the door and I answered it, leaning up to kiss him.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Yeah." I replied back. Gunther took my hand and we went to the cab he had waiting outside. Gunther held the door open for me as I got in and then he slip in behind me. I sat in the middle so I could be as close to him as possible. Leaning my head on his shoulder, I asked where we were going. He surprised me by saying Navy Pier. I hadn't been there since I as a kid and Gunther knew this.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You are so amazing!" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Oh I know." He said, making me laugh.

We arrived at the pier and got out of the car. First we went into Pier Park; we rode the Ferris wheel and the Wave Swinger before moving on to the miniature golf course (where I beat Gunther!). Next we went into the Smith Museum of Stained Glass Windows, which was absolutely beautiful. Once we had finished there, Gunther and I ate at Riva Café and went Haagen-Dazs for desert. Before we went, I insisted that we go in the Amazing Chicago Funhouse Maze, even if it was for kids. Gunther and I left at half past nine, half an hour before the pier closed.

When we got back to my apartment, we both got changed (Gunther kept some clothes in my bedroom because he stayed over so much) and sat down to watch a movie. I fell asleep halfway through and Gunther must have carried me to bed because I woke up the next morning in my bedroom, snuggled up to my boyfriend. Shortly after, Gunther woke up too and we got dressed so that we could go down to the Shake It Up Chicago studio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Once the show had ended, Gary informed Gunther and I that we would be getting the spotlight dance next week ad had to prepare a routine. I was so excited and I could tell that Gunther was too. We quickly got our stuff together and made our way back to his apartment (because it was bigger) to start working on our new routine. We went into his bedroom and started talking about ideas.

After a fairly long discussion and a lot of video watching on you tube, Gunther and I had decided to do the samba. We decided to start working on it in the morning because we were both tired from shake it up and were also hungry.

We left his room and went into the kitchen, passing Ty and Tinka making out on the couch. Gunther went to one of the draws and took out a load of what appeared to be menus.

"Pizza, Chicken or Italian?" He asked.

"Umm…..Chicken. Shall I go ask Tinka and Ty if they want anything?"

"Yeah." He said and I went into the living room. Doing what I used to do with Rocky, I leant down close to their faces and said 'Ewwwwwww' really loudly, causing them to spring apart.

"What do you want little red girl?" Tinka asked, clearly annoyed that I had interrupted their make out session.

"Gunther and I were wondering if you wanted any food."

"What are you ordering?" Ty asked this time.

"Fried chicken." I told him.

"Chicken? Then I'm in. What about you Tinkabelle?" He said.

"I will have some fast food too. Gunther knows what I like." Tinka said.

"What do you want Ty?"

"Anything, I don't really care." He said.

"Okay." I said and went back to the kitchen to tell Gunther. He ordered the food and it arrived 20 minutes later.

When we had eaten, I told Gunther I was going to have a shower. I went back to his room, got a towel and some pyjamas before going into his bathroom and standing under the hot faucet. The water running down my back was really relaxing and I just stood for a while, relishing the feeling.

Eventually, I washed my hair and body and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself, put on my pyjamas and walked back into the bedroom. I found Gunther lying on his bed watching TV. I walked up to the bed and climbed in next to him, burying my head in his shoulder and swinging my arm around his waist. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. After a while, I looked up into his eyes and then we both leant towards each other for a kiss. Our lips fit together like they were made for each other. Gunther rolled me over so that he was on top, careful not to put all of his weight on me. I slid my tongue inside his mouth and his began fighting mine for dominance, I won.

I moved my hands up underneath his shirt to stroke his perfect chest whilst he moved his lips off my mouth to kiss along my jaw line, and down my neck, when he got to the bottom hi nibbled on my collar bone, causing a moan to escape my lips. I then pulled on Gunther's shirt, telling him silently that I wanted him to take it off; he pulled it over his head and threw it onto the floor. Gunther rolled us again, so that I was lying on top of him, our lips and hands joined. He traced his fingers up my arms whilst I moved my hands to sit on his now bare shoulders. Next, Gunther started to pull my tank top upwards, causing me take it off so I was in my bra and pyjama shorts. The vest was also discarded onto the floor.

We continued kissing for a little while longer before we broke apart, out of breath with newly swollen lips. I reached for my tank top and Gunther reached for his shirt but I told him not to because I preferred him shirtless. This made him smile and he kissed my forehead. Not long after the make out session ended, we fell asleep.

**A/N: That was a lot better than chapter 10. This was probably my favourite one to write yet. Remember 2 reviews. Surely you can manage that.**

**Halo xxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12! Another Filler. Please review! Enjoy.**

_We continued kissing for a little while longer before we broke apart, out of breath with newly swollen lips. I reached for my tank top and Gunther reached for his shirt but I told him not to because I preferred him shirtless. This made him smile and he kissed my forehead. Not long after the make out session ended, we fell asleep._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cece POV**

I woke up with a heavy weight across my stomach, I looked down and realised that it was Gunther's arm. Slowly, so that I didn't wake him up, I moved his arm off of me and got out of the bed. Just as I was about to go into the bathroom I Gunther spoke.

"Come back."He said sleepily, and I turned to look at him.

"But I need to pee." I told him.

"Well pee and then come back," Gunther insisted.

"But then we need to get dressed and start working on our dance."

"That can wait."

"Whatever." I said and went into the bathroom. I came out a few minutes later and walked back over to the bed. Gunther smiled at me before he leant forward, grabbed my waist, and pulled me on top of him. I shot him a brief glare and then decided it was just better if I kissed him. So I did. The kiss was tender and sweet, but it still made my heart skip a beat. We broke away after a few seconds, I then got up, pulling Gunther with me and dragged him to the bathroom, telling him to get washed and then get dressed. He reluctantly complied and shut the bathroom door.

When he was in there, I went into the closet, chose some clothes and got dressed. I was doing my hair when Gunther came out with nothing on but a towel. I must have been staring because he smirked at me before going to get dressed. Gunther came out fifteen minutes later.

"So do you have any ideas for our samba?" He asked me.

"I was thinking that we could do something like the people in the videos did but add a shake it up twist." Gunther suggested

"Good idea, where are we going to practice?"

"Ummm…basement?"

"Really Gunther? You want us to practise our dance under a building?"

"It has lots of space and we can play music loudly."

"Ok, whatever. Can we have breakfast before we go? I'm starving!"

"Okay, bay-bee." He said and we went into the kitchen. Since there wasn't much in the fridge, we had a bowl of cereal each and then went down to the apartment buildings basement, with Gunther bringing a docking station and me with my iPod.

When we got down there, I hooked up my iPod and played some of the samba music I had downloaded. When the music started playing, Gunther and I just fell into the music and within a few hours had come up with most of our routine. Deciding that we had done enough for a day, Gunther and I gathered our things and went back up to his apartment.

We mostly just lazed about until I had to go home. I gave Gunther a short kiss and then left. The walk home was annoyingly lonely without my boyfriend so it took me longer than usual. Eventually I reached my apartment building and trudged my way up to my apartment. As I opened the door, I saw my mom lying on the sofa watching TV and could her Flynn in his bedroom playing. I went into the kitchen, got a drink and went back to sit down by my mom.

"Cece, mind if we talk about something quick?" My mom asked me.

"You're not gonna give me the talk are you?"

"Well since you and Gunther are becoming so serious, I just need to make sure you are not doing anything that could result in pregnancy."

"Ahhhh! I promise mom, I am a virgin."

"Good."

"Well now that you have that of your chest, mind if I go and see Rocky?" I asked.

"Go ahead." She said.

"See ya." I said just as I left through the window. I climbed up the fire escape and in through Rocky's window. She was sitting watching TV. I went and sat down next to her.

"Oh hey Cece."

"Hi."

"Is there a reason you are sitting in my house?"

"Not really, I was just bored."

"Oh, want to go to the mall?" She asked, I agreed and we left the apartment.

When we got to the mall, we went straight in to our favourite clothes shop to see their new stock. Right away I spotted a pair of jeans that were to die for and Rocky found a top that she really liked. We both tried the items on and decided to buy them. When we finished, we went over to the music store to see if they had the new Katy Perry album. There were two left so we quickly grabbed them and paid before heading over to the food court. We sat down and started talking.

"So, how is it going with Deuce?" I asked her.

"He is just amazing! Last night was amazing especially!" Rocky said dreamily.

"Why, what happened last night?" I asked curious.

"It happened." She said quietly.

"You had sex!" I said a little too loudly.

"Shhhh!" Rocky said.

"Sorry. So did it hurt?" I asked.

"Only for a minute or so, after that it's just pure pleasure." She told me.

"So I'm guessing Deuce is good in bed?" I said.

"Nope. He is brilliant!"

"I can't believe you lost your virginity before me! I thought I was the bad one!"

"Well, things change."

"Obviously."

"So how is it going with Gunther? I heard you both got the spotlight dance."

"He is the best boyfriend ever! He took me to Navy Pier the other day!"

"Cool. So have you prepared any of your dance yet?"

"Yeah, we worked on it for a few hours this morning, we are doing a samba." I told Rocky.

"Oooh, going ballroom are we?"

"With a shake it up twist of course!"

"Nice."

"Where shall we go next?"

"Well I wanted to check out that new shoe store. You in?"

"Yeah. Let's go." And we walked away from the food court. Rocky and I spent another hour and a half at the mall before we finally left to go home, hands full with all of the new things we had bought.

When I got back to my apartment, I went straight to my room and started putting away my new things. I had put some music on loudly so I didn't hear Gunther walk in to my room. I was putting something in my wardrobe when I turned around to see my blonde haired boyfriend laying on my bed, smiling at me.

"Gunther you scared me!" I said as I turned the music off.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't matter." I told him as he sat up and swung his legs down so he was sitting on the bed.

"Come here." Gunther said. I obeyed and went over to him. He patted his knee and I sat down on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his neck.

"I missed you." I whispered to him.

"I missed you more." He said and kissed my head.

"So what did you do this afternoon?" I asked him.

"I designed a new outfit." Gunther told me.

"Productive." I said simply.

"Judging by all of the bags over there, I'm guessing you went shopping."

"Aha."

"Buy anything nice."

"I bought lots of things nice."

"Good. Now please kiss me little fire girl."

"Okay." I said and touched my lips to his. Gunther wrapped his arms tighter around me, deepening the kiss. We carried on for a few minutes before we broke apart. Gunther suggested we go see a movie so we got our jackets and went. We had to stop on the way because Gunther needed to buy some wieners. I wondered why he would need them at the cinema.

**A/N: It's finished! I think that was fairly boring. Please review anyway.**

**Halo xxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13! Sorry I didn't update over the weekend but I wasn't at home or even near a computer! Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.**

"_Okay." I said and touched my lips to his. Gunther wrapped his arms tighter around me, deepening the kiss. We carried on for a few minutes before we broke apart. Gunther suggested we go see a movie so we got our jackets and went. We had to stop on the way because Gunther needed to buy some wieners. I wondered why he would need them at the cinema. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Gunther POV**

Cece and I were in the basement working on our dance. We had the music on really loud and it felt like we were the only two people in the world. As the song and our dance came to an end, Cece went over and turned off her iPod.

"You danced great Gunther." Cece said just before she hugged me. I hugged back.

"So did you." I complimented my girlfriend. "Do you want some lunch now?" I asked.

"Sure. What are we having?"

"Whatever I have decided to make by the time we get back up to the apartment." I told her.

"Okay then." Cece said and grabbed for my hand, I squeezed her fingers and we left the basement to go up to my apartment.

By the time we had reached the front door I had decided to make Paella. We went into the kitchen and I started to get out the ingredients as Cece sat down at the table. The room was silent for some time before Cece spoke.

"Gunther, can I ask you something?" She said.

"Anything bay-bee." I replied using my nickname for her. She hesitated before speaking again.

"Would you ever marry me?" Cece asked quickly.

"Yes I would. But why are you asking this question now? You aren't pregnant are you?"

"Of course not! We haven't even had sex remember! I was just wondering if we would have a future together."

"Of course we will have a future together! That is unless you decide for us not to."

"I love you too much to ever let you go." Cece said quietly. I left the cooker and walked over to my girlfriend; placing my hands on either side of her face I kissed her, putting all of my love for her into the kiss.

"I love you too." I whispered just as we broke apart.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cece POV**

After lunch, Gunther and I had nothing to do. We didn't even have any homework because school had been closed due to renovation. In the end we just decided to be lazy and do nothing. We went to his bedroom and I changed into some sweats and one of Gunther's shirts. He did the same. I went over to the bed and laid down whilst Gunther turned on the TV, some documentary about rabbits was on. I lost interest after about five minutes so I just buried my head in Gunther's chest and breathed in his scent. I felt his hands rub relaxing circles on my back, causing me to moan slightly.

"I guess you like this then?" Gunther asked whilst still moving his hands about.

"Aha." Was all I could get out. We stayed like this for a while until Gunther started to slow his movements to a stop. I looked up at him.

"Hey! Why did you stop?"

"Because I wanted to kiss you instead." He said matter of factly.

"I'm cool with that." I told him and moved my mouth up to meet his. Gunther tongue snaked its way into my mouth and began a battle with mine. As always though, I won. We continued like this for a few minutes until I felt Gunther slide his hands up underneath my shirt and rub my bare back. Not wanting him to be the only one with an advantage, I started to stroke his chest. We began a game of stroking each other in different places. Gunther upped the stakes though when he lightly placed his hand on my breast over my bra. I took in a sharp breath but let it go soon after and relaxed into his touch. I felt his hand squeeze slightly and I decided that it was my turn.

Slowly, I traced my finger down his stomach and over the top of his trousers until my hand was resting on his crotch. Gunther paused long enough to realise what I was doing but continued after a few seconds. Interpreting this as permission to continue, I slowly rubbed up and down, rapidly causing him to harden. Gunther now had both his hands on my breasts and was giving them firm squeezes. I carried on rubbing until Gunther was straining against his sweats. Deciding not to go any further, we broke apart and Gunther went to have a cold shower.

**A/N: Not particularly long or interesting but please review anyway! Chapter 14 will be up tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey people about to read chapter 14 of operation gece! Sorry the last chapter wasn't very good. I just wanted to say that it is very unlikely that I would include a lemon in this story and last chapter was about as far as I will go with descriptions and stuff. Can I have 2 reviews before chapter 15? Anyway, Enjoy.**

_Slowly, I traced my finger down his stomach and over the top of his trousers until my hand was resting on his crotch. Gunther paused long enough to realise what I was doing but continued after a few seconds. Interpreting this as permission to continue, I slowly rubbed up and down, rapidly causing him to harden. Gunther now had both his hands on my breasts and was giving them firm squeezes. I carried on rubbing until Gunther was straining against his sweats. Deciding not to go any further, we broke apart and Gunther went to have a cold shower._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cece POV**

We were at the Shake It Up studio and Gunther and I were doing a last minute rehearsal before we went on air. When the two minute warning was called, all of the dancers (including us) went over and took our places on the dance floor. Gary introduced the show and the first dance began. After another three performances, it was time for the spotlight dance. Gunther and I took our places and as soon as the music began we started dancing, getting lost in the music.

The dance went well (in fact it was much better than any of our rehearsals and they were great!) and by the time we had finished everybody in the studio was applauding us. Gunther pulled me into a kiss just as Gary came on to close the show. Our lips were still attached when the cameras had stopped rolling.

"Uhh, guys, I think you can stop now!" Rocky said. I just ignored her and carried on kissing my boyfriend. We lasted for another two minutes before Rocky had to forcefully pull us apart. I wasn't going to give up though so I quickly stepped around my best friend and rejoined my lips with Gunther's. I continued to kiss him until I felt myself being pulled away and Gunther being pulled in the opposite direction. I realised that Rocky had dragged me to the other side of the room and Tinka had Gunther pinned against the wall opposite us and he was trying to escape, with no luck though.

"Was there really any need for that?" I asked Rocky, annoyed.

"Yes Cece, there was!" She said.

"What was it then?"

"You and Gunther had been kissing for fifteen minutes straight! You didn't even come up to breath. Tinka and I were worried that you both would suffocate!" She said loudly.

"We were sharing air." I told her in defence.

"Cece, you do realise that Gunther will survive without your lips glued to his don't you?" She asked me.

"He might but I won't!"

"You survived your whole life without him before you two started dating."

"Well maybe my body has evolved so my life source is within Gunther."

"But your body hasn't evolved to depend on Gunther."

"It could have!"

"But it hasn't."

"How do you know?"

"You are standing across the room from him and are still alive."

"Not for long!" I said and legged it across the room. I grabbed Gunther's hand and pulled him after me. We stopped in the corridor and continued kissing for a few minutes until Gunther ended it and spoke.

"So I hear you con not live without me." He said smugly.

"It's true. My life depends on skin contact with you." I said.

"Well I would be happy to keep you alive."

"Good. We should probably go; they will be locking up soon."

"Okay. Your place or mine?"

"Mine, I need to get some more clothes for your place."

"Half your wardrobe is already in my bedroom!"

"Well then it won't matter if another quarter joins it!" I said and we went back to get our stuff and walk back to my apartment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We had just walked into the apartment to find my mom and Flynn watching TV.

"Hey mom, hey Flynn." I called.

"Cece, Gunther." My mom said acknowledging us. Flynn just ignored us as he normally did. Oh well. We went into my bedroom and Gunther sat down on my bed whilst I started choosing clothes to take to Gunther's. I had nearly filled up a suitcase when Gunther started speaking.

"Cece, would you like to move in with me?"

"Do you mean like come and live at your house?"

"Yes Cece, I mean come and live at my house." By this point I had stopped what I was doing and was now sitting opposite him on the bed.

"Are your parents ok with it?" I asked.

"I talked to them last night and they have no objections."

"What about Tinka?"

"She said she couldn't care less."

"Well, if my mom agrees then sure, I would love to live with you."

"Great. Shall we ask now?" Gunther was obviously pleased, I was too. We walked into the living room and sat down.

"Mom, I have something to ask you." I said.

"As long as it isn't about sex or babies then shoot." At the mention of sex Flynn got up and left, with his hands covering his ears.

"It's not about either."

"Then go ahead."

"Well, Gunther asked if I wanted to go live at his house."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Are your parents okay with this Gunther?"

"They are fine with it."

"Then Cece, I give you permission, but just remember that moving in with someone is a big step and should really be thought about."

"I love Gunther mom, I stay there all the time anyway."

"If you are really sure then you are free to go. Just make sure you come back and visit."

"I will." I said and we went back to my bedroom. I had a lot more to pack now.

**A/N: I think that chapter was a lot better. Just so you know, there will be one more chapter of Operation Gece and then I am starting a sequel which will be about Cece and Gunther living together and other stuff. Remember 2 review please.**

**Halo **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Last Chapter of Operation Gece! I realised that I never mentioned the ages in this story. In my head they are around 15-16 ish with Ty obviously being older. But if any of you have imagined them at different ages then please keep your mental image. The sequel will be up tomorrow if anyone fancies reading it. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed, story alerted, author alerted, add this to favourite story or added me to favourite author I really appreciate it! Enjoy.**

"_Then Cece, I give you permission, but just remember that moving in with someone is a big step and should really be thought about."_

"_I love Gunther mom, I stay there all the time anyway."_

"_If you are really sure then you are free to go. Just make sure you come back and visit."_

"_I will." I said and we went back to my bedroom. I had a lot more to pack now._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Cece POV**

I had just moved the last box of my stuff into Gunther's room and I was now exhausted! I laid down flat in the middle of our bed and sighed heavily. Gunther walked back in after a minute though so my rest was short lived. Reluctantly I got up and started to help put everything away. I had never noticed how many clothes I actually owned until I started putting them away. I took up a whole half of Gunther's walk in closet and two shelves in the bathroom. This wasn't forgetting the other things that I also had in draws before I moved. After about an hour, the bedroom was officially mine and Gunther's. I had brought nearly all of my belongings over and was now taking up half of his room.

We left the bedroom and went into the kitchen where Kashlack was cooking something strange. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it smelt kind of like chicken marinated in celery, knowing the Hessenheffers though it probably was, I didn't find out for sure though because Gunther led me back out of the kitchen and into the living room. We sat down on the couch and I turned on the TV, when I found a show that I wanted to watch, I snuggled up to Gunther and stared at the TV.

"What do you want for dinner?" Gunther asked after a while.

"Anything apart from what your dad is cooking." I said.

"Chinese food?" He suggested.

"Sure." I said back. Gunther went off to order our food and I just spread out across the sofa to continue watching the show. It was getting to a really good part when Tinka and Ty walked in; they were talking really loudly so I couldn't hear the TV. I told them to shut up but they just ignored me. Luckily Tinka took Ty to her room so I could finally hear what was going on. A few minutes later my boyfriend walked back in and came to sit down. I was about to make space for him but he just told me to stay where I was. Gunther then lifted my legs and sat down where they were and replaced them on top of his lap. He started rubbing his hand up and down my calf which felt really good and caused me to close my eyes in pleasure. This went on for a fair amount of time and was interrupted when the delivery guy knocked on the door.

I stood up and answered it. I opened the door to find Deuce standing there holding our food.

"Hey Cece." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I happen to live here. Why are you delivering Chinese? I thought you were working for your uncle." I replied.

"Well he sacked me after I started a fire."

"How did you start a fire?"

"I used an oven."

"Ahh. So how much is all this gonna be?"

"$10.95"

I took the money out of my pocket and paid him. Deuce said bye and I closed the door to go sit back down and eat. When Gunther and I were both done he suggested that we go out on a walk since it was a nice night and we had nothing better to do. I grabbed my jacket and we left, closing the door behind us.

When we got outside, the air was slightly chilly but not cold. Gunther took my hand and we walked to the park a few blocks away. It was the same on that we went to on our first date. We strolled around for a bit until we reached the place where we had danced together. Gunther asked me to dance and although there was no music, I accepted and we started swaying slowly.

"I love you so much Cece." Gunther whispered gently in my ear.

"I love you too." I said. Our eyes locked for a few moments and then we kissed. It was really sweet and tender but showed just how much love we had for each other. I wrapped my arms around Gunther's neck and he put his around my waist. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and I just held Gunther tighter. He placed me back down and the kiss ended with us leaning our fore heads against one another. Gunther kissed my nose quickly and we went to sit down on a bench, I sat on Gunther's knee and buried my head in his neck. We stayed like this for a while until it started to get dark and we decided to head home.

The walk back was peaceful. Instead of holding hands, I put one arm around Gunther's waist and held him close to me whilst he had an arm draped over my shoulders. We finally reached the building and trudged our way back up to the apartment. Walking in, I spotted Tinka and Ty curled up together on the couch, Tinka had her head on Ty's lap and appeared to be asleep. Ty was watching the TV and stroking her hair. Gunther and I passed them though and went back to our bedroom.

I got some pyjamas and went straight into the bathroom to have a shower. I washed my hair and body before stepping out and getting dressed. I then went back into the bedroom to blow dry my hair before tying it up ready for bed. By this time Gunther had gone to get washed and changed so I was alone in the room. I climbed onto the bed and got out my phone to text Rocky.

**From: Cece**

**To: Rocky**

**Hey! Deuce delivered mine and Gunther's dinner earlier, y didn't u tell me his uncle fired him? X **

I got a reply a few minutes later.

**To: Cece**

**From: Rocky**

**Sorry! Didn't come up! How is it living with ur bf?**

**To: Rocky**

**From: Cece**

**Its gr8! Went on a lovely walk earlier! Hows u and Deuce going?**

**To: Cece**

**From: Rocky**

**You can't beat a dude with headphones around his neck! Where's Gunther now?**

**To: Rocky**

**From: Cece**

**Shower, I miss him.**

**To: Cece**

**From: Rocky**

**Awww! I g2g now Deuce coming over.**

**To: Rocky**

**From: Cece**

**Bye! Have fun!**

**To: Cece**

**From: Rocky**

**I will! Cya.**

Just as I received the last text Gunther walked back in. He had nothing on but a pair of pyjama pants and his hair was still wet, he looked like the kind of guy that would be featured in a cologne ad! In other words he looked gorgeous! I must have been staring at him for some time because there was a smirk plastered on to Gunther's face.

"Like what you see then bay-bee?" He said.

"Most definitely." I replied, still not able to take my eyes off of him.

"Well I do have that effect on women." He said and I aimed a pillow at his head. He caught it though and threw it back at me, hitting me square in the face. I grabbed it and launched myself at Gunther, tackling him to the ground. When I was sure he was down, I say right on top of him and started whacking him with the pillow. The lasted until he took it off me, and pulled me down to kiss him instead. I responded immediately and our lips started moving against one another. We made out on the floor for a while before I broke the kiss, got up and dragged him over to the bed to continue. Gunther laid down on top of me, careful not to press all of his weight down and we picked up right where we left off on the floor, just in a much comfier place.

Our make out session involved just lips for a while until Gunther started kissing and nibbling at my neck. I moaned and dug my nails into his back. Gunther kissed his way down to my collarbone and stated doing the same there before I pulled him back up so I could kiss him. I rubbed my hands up and down his Gunther's chest whilst he started to make his way up under my shirt and onto my breasts. He squeezed gently and then reached around to unclasp my bra. When the support had gone, I felt his hands gently massage me, making me moan. I moved my hands further down until they were at the waistband of his pants. I gently slid my hands down and put one hand over his crotch. Gunther suddenly rolled us over so I was on top instead. He lifted my shirt and discarded it onto the floor, taking with it my now undone bra, leaving us both topless. I brought my face back down to his and continued what I was doing before. I felt him harden at my touch so I started stroking, gradually getting faster and faster until Gunther started moaning and reached his climax.

Having never gone so far in a make out session before, we were both in a kind of shocked state. I rolled off him and we both breathed deeply for a few moments. I then looked across the room and spotted my shirt; I went over and picked it up, putting it back on. I didn't bother with my bra though and just left it where it was. Gunther went and changed his pants whilst I got back into bed. When Gunther came back in, he turned the light off and I fell asleep in his arms.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I woke up the next morning to find and empty space where Gunther should be. I sat up and noticed a not lying on the pillow next to me. I picked it up and read it.

_Get dressed and come to the roof. _

_Love Gunther x_

Curious to find out why Gunther was on the roof, I got dressed and ready before making my way out of the door and into the elevator. I went to the top floor and then walked up the stairs onto the roof. I looked around and spotted Gunther o the far side sitting at a set table. He noticed me and walked over. I went up to him and hugged my boyfriend tightly.

"Why are we on the roof?" I asked him.

"Breakfast." He said simply.

"Were having breakfast on the roof?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No! It's amazingly romantic! I can't believe you did this for me!"

"I would do anything for you Cece."

"You are the best boyfriend I've ever had!"

"Aren't I the only boyfriend you've ever had?"

"That's beside the point."

"Shall we eat?"

"We shall." And I followed him over to the table. Gunther pulled out my chair for me and then pushed it back in. I looked at the table and just about every breakfast food possible was there. Gunther sat down and we began eating. He cooked all of the food by the way.

**End**

**A/N: Did you like it? Tell me in reviews! It had the most words out of all the other chapters. Sequel 'Living Together' (imaginative name I know!) will be up tomorrow so please read it.**

**Halo **


End file.
